Aerie's Tale  D&D Campaign
by Veggie's Onna
Summary: A short little journal entry based from the perspective of my D&D cleric. It's just a little one-shot. If ya'll like it I may update the story with more journal entries.


Aerie, the elven cleric of St. Cuthbert.

Aerie was sitting in her corner of the cave wondering how her life had brought her to this place and to be surrounded by this group of beings. There was an elf, a halfling, and two humans. This adventure had begun as a normal day of work. And now she was well-equipped beyond her wildest dreams and sitting in a cave wondering what kind of creature or monster lay in wait behind the next stalagmite.

She was sure her parents were rolling around in their graves, or at least Aerie believed they would be at the idea that their only child was inside a mountainous cave and traveling around with the group that she had found herself roaming around with. Aerie had been orphaned at a young age due to the war that had broken out about 80 years ago. Luckily for her, a cleric of the Scales of Balance church, and family friend, took her with him to the church and raised her to be a servant of St. Cuthbert. The church gave Aerie some piece of mind that retribution would be coming to the evil orcs and goblins that had murdered her parents. Maybe one day she could find them and deal the retribution of the god of law to the evil that had scarred her life.

Early in her training, Aerie developed a fondness for learning the history of everything. If there was a history book to be read, she devoured it and then went looking for more. It was during one of these devouring days that Aerie came across the tale of the Six of Shadow and their great battle against the cult of Tharizdun. As she read about the Six, she became more inspired and intrigued, especially with the cleric Imdastri. Aerie felt an instant connection to the great cleric and decided on that day she would become a great cleric just like Imdastri. So now when she has off-time, Aerie spends her times in book stores and libraries searching and hoping to find some archival record that will reveal more of the life of Imdastri to Aerie, so that she may better imitate and follow the path that Imdastri has set.

So on the day that Aerie was sent out into the world to be a true cleric of St. Cuthbert, she journeyed out and came to a small farming town. There she found that the rural people had no protection and after a battle against some small goblins, she and the elf and two humans formed a small but powerful group of guardians of the town. Aerie had started to become restless with this group because she felt that she was wasting her talents and that she was dishonoring her god by not going out farther and bringing Lawbreakers to justice either by her mace or by her bow. Then the barn fire happened and from that time to this day (or at least what she assumed was still day) she had been travelling with this group and discovered a greater plot of danger and possibly even war may be laying in wait.

However, if you asked any of her companions, they would say that Aerie mostly kept to herself and would keep her distance. She never really showed any of her own personal importances or hopes or dreams to the others. Aerie was sure they would never be able to comprehend fully the implications of the trials and tribulations that her life has gone through. All of this sadness and inspiration experienced in only 110 years of life. It sometimes amazed her that she was just barely considered an adult by elven standards because she felt that she had already lived three 'normal' lifetimes. No, the others could never understand the mission and goals that she had set out for herself. Mayhaps the other elf could potentially understand parts but she doubted that any being would ever fully understand the pulling she felt to get retribution for her parents and also the pulling she felt to be like her hero and rolemodel Imdastri.

So now as she prepares to pray and prepare for the next encounter, Aerie wonders if she'll ever accomplish half the things that she hopes to do.


End file.
